Control
by A.Sandham
Summary: Set after the events of Lucy. She has the power to control peoples thoughts and not even Clark can seem to stop her, all hope lies in a mysterious Detective John Jones that may also know something about Krypton.


**Authors Notes**: Ok this the first fan fic that I have gotten round to posting so any feedback will be welcome

**Disclamer**: I am stating that 'Smallville' and all other related materials are the intellectual of Time Warner and DC comics-yada yada yada

* * *

The Rain Blurred the Metropolis skyline of skyscrapers and towers, causing the lights to shimmer and give of a hazed effect against the night sky. A tall thin man was running up a multi storey car park, his denim was soaked till it was black and heavy. His long brown hair was starting to obscure his view as it was starting to get into his eyes. Everything of this man was thin. He had thin body, a long thin face like a horse and long thin arms legs, arms and hands, which were holding a holdall and a gun.

The man had killed someone as blood splatter the front of his denim jacket and yet he seemed oblivious – he seemed to be nothing more than an automaton. He had a lights are on but no ones home expression, his mind half way to Andromeda. He kept running his lungs heaving for unrestricted air. His footsteps echoing loudly in the confined enclosure of concrete. He kept running till he was on the top of the car park where a lone figure stood under and umbrella. She had Raven black shoulder length hair that seemed to be a solid sheet that merged with an expensive looking trench coat.

The man stopped and panted for much needed air when he reached the woman.

"You got it I gather" She said her voice cool as ice with the emotionless calculation of a machine. The man held out the holdall, which she snatched from him roughly. She managed to unzip the bag, which yielded bundles of $20 notes. A smile crept over her face.

"Not too much trouble?" she enquired in a casual off hand voice

"No more than you warned me about" The man said in a voice devoid of any emotion " I had to take out the guys but it was worth it for you Helen" His eyes changed from vacancy to rapture and desire for lust.

"Your so loyal" Helen's voice changed to a sweet and suggestive voice as her hand caressed his hair and then lent forward and stood on tip toes to speak into his ear when she head the faint yet piercing cry of the police sirens.

Here manor snapped back just as quickly as flicking a light switch.

"You incompetent idiot why didn't you realise you were being followed?" she realized that she was partially to blame as in his state he was signally focused on her desires. The sirens were getting louder at a worryingly rate and what was of a greater concern was that that detective would not be far behind. She knew that she had to end this one in a messy manor. She focussed her gaze on the man and in an instant her eyes had flared red and the effect seemed to transfer as this happen to the man just after it happened in Helen. Emotion flooded back into the man's face as though the Hoover dam had been breached. The first emotion to cross his face was confusion. He looked around bewildered

"W-w-where the hell am I?" he asked is a strong a slicing voice like a sword. His eyes then set on Helen

"Helen what are we doing here?" He asked as an authoritive tone began to creep back into his voice. He then looked himself over and saw the blood splattered front and began to go pale.

"What the hell did we do?" he asked panic now setting in instead of authority.

"No what you did" Helen said causally as though talking about what they were going to eat. "You did what I ask you to do. Killed a bookmarker and his associates and stole the money hat they had on them, but in your single tracked minded state you managed to attract the cops to our location." She then gave a wicked smile "But I'm sure a highly respected law student like yourself can worm yourself out this one." She turned and walked started to walk. The man was simply too stunned to do the same. It was if he was wearing concrete shoes.

"Though your hands are on the murder weapon and there were probably one or two eye witnesses," Helen said over her shoulder. "But I'm sure you can worm your way out of this one you always wanted to be challenged."

She reached a service door opened it and then vanished.

"Helen" the man said weakly still reeling from the revelation that he killed someone and he knew that there was nothing he could do nothing about it. He had to fact the nasty truth – he was now ruined, only a few hours was he piped to be the DA of Kansas within a few years of graduation for he was the highest scoring student in the history of Met U law school. Now because he met this girl in a club 2 days ago he was on the wrong side of the law and now his career now vanishing before his eyes. He knew of one way out of this mess the sirens were reaching to a deafening crescendo he turned around to see the flashing light auras coming from the level below. He raised the gun to the side of head. It was only has he pulled the trigger that he realised 'she wanted me to do this'

The rain didn't help the forensics as it had washed most of the blood away though it looked like it was a textbook suicide. Ballistics was now going over the gun, which they believed was involved in an armed robbery earlier tonight. If that was true where the hell was the money?

Someone got the jump? The CSI were against that as they could only find one gun shell and the wound was point blank. An Exchange? Most likely as the body was still warm as they got to it and the money was gone, then why was he still here? All these were some of thoughts rushed through Detective DeLay's head and only concluded in a sigh and took a long swig of some very strong black coffee the grizzled veteran was still baffled and he still wanted to know where the damn money was right now. To make matters worse the victim was likely to course the media from the Inquisitor to the Planet to snoop around and ask questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer. DeLay's thoughts were interrupted as a young officer came to speak to him.

"What do you want?" he growled

"Err Detective Jones would like a word he seems interested in the case" The officer gushed.

"He would would he?" He stirred to a slight interest "Tell me I'll see him" The officer nodded and hurried away

Detective Jones was a strange but incredibly brilliant character. He was part of the NYPD but was on some program or other to share ideas and other crap. A man that makes a Vulcan passionate he was a fantastic able to find that obscure piece of evidence or draw the truth out of the most tight-lipped interviewee. Word was that he had ESP and that if he got to the victim soon enough he could interview them as well. Though this could be fuelled by the alien look of the man. He had an almost rectangular head with a heavy jaw line and a baldhead. The alien look was enhanced with the heavy brow and deep set eyes that were on a fixed gaze and the glum emotionless expression that seemed to be set in stone. He was a tall broad man with a ridged upright posture. He walked to the detective his overcoat collar turned up and soaked through.

"Lovely night for a murder" DeLay greeted him.

"Where is he?" Detective Jones said in a deep hollow voice.

"Always to the point – plan on interviewing him" DeLay chuckled. Jones responded with a look of that he was not in the mood for jokes.

Delay put out his arm and they went to crime tent. The body lay prone with a pink halo of watered down blood. Both detectives put on gloves Jones went straight to the body while DeLay circled the edge of the tent. Jones knelt down by the body and looked thoughtful and lightly touched the mans head as DeLay began to recite the case before them "Michael Park, 20 year old law student at Met U. Apparently the next big think in the legal world, also had never committed a felony not even jaywalked" He stopped for effect it seemed to Jones "now he is a murder and a robber and also he didn't own the gun that was stolen as well this case is as frayed as my wife's needlework"

Jones smiled. DeLay was shocked at the apparent show of emotion but seemed still intent on standing still while touching the kid's head. Then his head gave a quick jerk to the side and then lifted something as though interested. He then stood up and looked as though in deep thought.

"Detective" He said "What can you tell me about a place called Smallville?"


End file.
